wojtifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Konfederacja Niezależnych Firm
frame|Symbol KNF. Konfederacja Niezależnych Firm, skrótowo KNF, przez Małpie Królestwa nazywana Zaibatsu - międzygalaktyczna organizacja złożona z różnych firm których celem jest siłowe zaprowadzenie swoich "zdrowych" korpo-rządów we Wszechświecie poprzez dyktaturę, głodzenie i zatruwanie populacji, wszystko w celu przemiany wszechświata w homogeniczną, pozbawioną jakichkolwiek cech własnych wielką globalną wioskę kupującą ich produkty, zniszczenie restauracji szybkiej obsługi, oraz wszystkiego co nie jest wg. nich "zdrowe", a każda ich akcja która NIE JEST częścią tej zaplanowanej przemiany Wszechświata w kupujący ich produkty obóz mentalnych niewolników opiera się tylko i wyłącznie na jednym - chęci zarobku. Największymi wrogami KNF są wiedzące o jego istnieniu Ziemskie potęgi, takie jak Arcyimperium Dolnośląskie i Podlasie, a w szczególności Małpie Królestwa. Historia Geneza Nikt nie wie, jak dokładnie powstała Konfederacja, ani kto ją zaczął, czy ludzie, czy pozaziemskie istoty, ale wiadomo, że założyła ją nieistniejąca już Wielka Czwórka Firm - Z.Knur,' SpcKontrol', ZEKORI Inc. i Ksaew Trkjaib. Spośród wszystkich firm, to ZEKORI wykazało największą inicjatywę, nakazując stworzenie Konfederacji Niezależnych Firm i to ZEKORI uważa się za "założyciela" odpowiedzialnego za cały ten chaos, jakim jest Konfederacja Niezależnych Firm. Dlaczego Wielka Czwórka już nie istnieje? Została sama w sobie połączona w jedną firmę, firmę-matkę Konfederacji, KNF Industries. Z Wielkiej Czwórki jedynie firma Ksaew Trkjaib nie była ludzka, i należała do insektoidalnej rasy. Do Konfederacji próbowano wcielić także Reptilian, jednak przedsięwzięcie to spaliło na panewce. Nazwa "Konfederacja Niezależnych Firm" wzięła się z poczucia prezesa ZEKORI o tym, jakoby tworząc to co tworzą (czyt. zniszczenie i maksymalną kontrolę) Konfederacja uniezależniła się od innych firm. Powstanie Kikiconów W 2015, jako projekt Polsko-Rosyjski, na Ziemi powstały roboty Kikicony. W 2017 jednak zbuntowały się i uciekły w kosmos, po którym to rozprzestrzeniły się jak robactwo i zostały odnalezione przez Konfederację, która momentalnie dostrzegła w nich okropny potencjał na swoją armię. Od tamtej pory stale je produkuje, jako piechota bojową - 99,9% ich piechoty stanowią właśnie Kikicony i rozmaite ich modele. Pierwszy Atak W 2016, w styczniu, KNF zaatakowało Ziemię po raz pierwszy i zostało odpędzone przez połączone siły Arcyimperium Dolnośląskiego i Podlasia, niestety wiele baz KNF do tej pory nie zostało odnalezione i Małpie Królestwa przysięgły sobie, że zniszczą każdy przejaw istnienia Konfederacji na ziemi, gotowi do walki z wojskami KNF. Zostało to spowodowane tym, że Konfederacja oficjalnie określiła Ziemię jako planetę pełną szkodliwych substancji i produktów, po czym wpisała ją na swoją listę planet do przejęcia i przemiany, gdzie też znajduje się do dzisiaj i prawdopodobnie gdyby nie to, że Konfederacja musi znosić ciągłe ataki ze strony praktycznie wszystkiego, co istnieje - bo nikt ich nie lubi - skupiliby wszystkie swoje siły na Ziemi i zapewne by wygrali, produkując i wysyłając na błękitną planetę masowo więcej swoich sił, niż Ziemskie wojska byłyby w stanie zlikwidować. Siedziba Siedziba Konfederacji Niezależnych Firm znajduje się, podobnie jak siedziba firmy Świn.Co (która, warto zaznaczyć nienawidzi Konfederacji i wielokrotnie z nią walczy) w innym wymiarze, w wypadku Konfederacji jest to sztucznie stworzony wymiar zwany Techno-Worteksem, z którego to portalami przenoszone są na inne planety budowane w nim armie Konfederacji oraz jej produkty. Wymiar ten jest niedostępny dla reszty istot, a jedynym wejściem są otwierane od wewnątrz portale - przejście przez takowy portal i zniszczenie Stabilizatora Portali byłoby jedynym sposobem na zniszczenie Techno-Worteksu, który przestałby istnieć, a siedziba Konfederacji przeniosłaby się z powrotem do normalnego Wszechświata, gdzie byłaby łatwym celem dla armii Małpich Królestw, czy Arcyimperium Dolnośląskiego. Oczywiście, tego typu przedsięwzięcie jest niemal awykonalne, ponieważ wnętrze Techno-Worteksu to jedna wielka baza Konfederacji, strzeżona przez tryliony Kikiconów i innych zaawansowanych technologicznie machin wojennych. Działanie Przejmowanie Konfederacją Niezależnych Firm dowodzi Rada Starszych, w których zasiadają wszyscy prezesowie, zarządcy, premierzy, konsulowie i reprezentanci firm na które składa się KNF.thumb|Nie wszyscy członkowie Konfederacji chcą wymuszać promocję dziwnie pojętego zdrowia - [[Jizzy G po prostu chce sprzedawać swoje płyty.]] Konfederaci mają na cel zaprowadzenie swoich korporacyjnych rządów we Wszechświecie, na planetach rozwiniętych oraz tych rozwijających się. Na ogół zaczynają podbój planety poprzez umieszczanie na niej swoich fabryk i produktów. Jeżeli ludność dobrowolnie je kupuje, zaczynają zbrojenie i tworzenie na planecie siedzib. W wypadku braku zainteresowania produktami, wdrażają oni militarny atak otwarty. Często powoli zatruwają społeczeństwo swoimi reklamami, twierdząc, że wszystko co do tej pory jedli jest niezdrowe, stopniowo eliminując z diety społeczeństwa wszystkie produkty i zastępując je swoimi, nowoczesnymi, aż w końcu wyżywienie populacji jest w 100% złożone z pozbawionych smaku i wartości papek Konfederacji. Później najczęściej pojawia się kontrolowanie przez Konfederację innych dziedzin życia - Konfederacja zapewnia nowe meble, komputery, broń, a w końcu, jeżeli ludność planety da się wystarczająco omamić, także i podstawowe elementy wymagane do życia - wodę i elektryczność. W kwestii militarnej firmy operują zbiorowo, lub osobno - każda bowiem posiada swoje własne siły zbrojne i metody na dręczenie populacji, czy to "wysysaniem" populacji z planet, produkcją Kikiconów na ich planetach, wkrótce przemieniając całą planetę w jedną wielką fabrykę, czy po prostu bombardując z orbity. Skutki Przejęcia thumb|300px|Zgubiony, zamknięty w bańce uzależnienia od KNF na zawsze Świat ZaibatsuPrzejęte przez Konfederatów planety stają się homogenicznymi częściami jednej, wielkiej globalnej sieci niewolników i są nazywane w oficjalnej nomenklaturze Konfederacji Światami Zaibatsu. Przeznaczeniem każdego Świata Zaibatsu jest zostać kompletnie przemienionym w pozbawioną życia poza zniewolonymi ludźmi metalową pustynię. Na Światach Zaibatsu nie liczy się już to, czym kiedyś były - nie mają kultury, woli, ani nawet duszy - jedynie kupowanie produktów Konfederacji i pracowanie całe dnie i noce aż do śmierci, aby zakupić więcej produktów Konfederacji. Każda osoba na Świecie Zaibatsu pracuje dla KNF - mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci pracują w fabrykach gdzie zajmują się pracą, jakiej automaty, drony i roboty po prostu nie umieją wykonać przez pół dnia, aby przez następne pół dnia żyć w pozbawionym życia, lodowatym domu, żywiąc się substytutami jedzenia i picia dostarczanymi im przez KNF. Nawet jeżeli dany świat zostanie wyzwolony spod jarzma Konfederacji, stanie się on skazany na to, aby zostać kosmicznym pustkowiem bez życia - całe Światy Zaibatsu pokrywają molochowe maszyny i kompleksy KNF, a jakiekolwiek świeże powietrze, które potentaci KNF usuwają wycinając wszystkie drzewa, jest pobierane z specjalnymi turbinami. Kiedy tylko garnizony KNF i ich władza padną, powietrze również i planeta jest skazana na wymarcie. Relacje thumb|280px|Nie pytaj czemu na tym świecie KNF jest tak ponuro, konsumuj produkt.Wszystkie Ziemskie potęgi, takie jak Arcyimperium Dolnośląskie, Podlasie, Kraków czy Małpie Królestwa nienawidzą KNF, i otwarcie próbują je zniszczyć za to jakie zagrożenie sprowadza na świat. Podobnie jest w Galaktyce - główne pozaziemskie potęgi, takie jak hordy Zbujów atakują KNF przy każdej możliwej okazji. Można powiedzieć, że jedyne przyjazne relacje mają ze swoimi "kochanymi" konsumentami, którzy pochłaniają ich produkty - czy to już zgubieni, na Światach Zaibatsu, czy to omamieni obietnicami lepszego, zdrowszego życia, lub nawet kolorowymi reklamami. Póki konsumują produkty i nie pytają o nic, są przez KNF lubiani. thumb|280px|[[Astronauta przy maszynie która za chwilę sprawdzi, czy jest odpowiednio "doedukowany".]]Wszystko, co buduje Konfederacja jest obrzydliwe, minimalistyczne i postmodernistyczne - nie uświadczy się ani cienia dekoracji, czy jakichkolwiek urozmaiceń, te za bardzo przeszkadzają w konsumowaniu i byciu niewolnikiem. Niektóre ze Światów Zaibatsu KNF posiadają nawet specjalne maszyny, które sprawdzają, czy coś czasem nie ma za dużo "niepotrzebnych" detali. Jest to według KNF iście z duchem zmian - dla nich idealny świat to taki, który złożony jest z brył. Jednostki Konfederacji Niezależnych Firm frame|KikiconyArmia Konfederacji Niezależnych Firm to jedna, wielka armia maszyn, głównie Kikiconów, albowiem Konfederaci twierdzą, że roboty w przeciwieństwie do organicznych pracowników nie zadają pytań i nie mają żadnych wahań. Istnieją też jednostki organiczne, choć te pojawiają się na polach bitew niezwykle rzadko. Piechota *'KI-100', nazwa produkcyjna KI-100 Ranger - podstawowa piechota, Kikicony posiadające zmieniające się prawe ramiona, zdolne do przemiany zarówno w karabin maszynowy, jak i w paralizator do walki wręcz. Masowo produkowane i bardzo słabe. *'KI-101', nazwa produkcyjna KI-101 Rocketeer - podstawowe Kikicony do walki w powietrzu, będące w zasadzie jedynie lekko zmodyfikowanymi KI-100 z doczepionym plecakiem odrzutowym. Podobnie jak K-100, K-101 są masowo produkowane i bardzo słabe. *'KI-102', nazwa produkcyjna KI-101 Commisar - silnie zmodyfikowane KI-100, stworzone do tego, aby dowodzić grupami KI-100, i w zasadzie do niczego poza tym, bez robotów do dowodzenia zaczynają wariować i strzelać do wszystkiego. Ich obecność pozwala oddziałom KI-100 przetrwać na polu bitwy dłużej niż minutę. *'KI-121 Przeklnięty Wisielec', nazwa produkcyjna KI-121 Przeklnięty Wisielec *'KI-150', nazwa produkcyjna KI-150 Fister *'KI-151', nazwa produkcyjna KI-150 Fister Choc *'KI-200', nazwa produkcyjna KI-200 Whip *'KI-201', nazwa produkcyjna KI-201 Aqua - wodne Kikicony, wodna wersja rozwojowe KI-200 wyposażone w boje i poduszki z powietrzem. *'KI-202', nazwa produkcyjna KI-202 Sese *'KI-250', nazwa produkcyjna KI-250 Jungle *'KI-500', nazwa produkcyjna KI-500 Crusher Bestie Wojenne *'Elektrycznik' *'KI-1000', nazwa produkcyjna KI-1000 Monster *'Rycerz Diody' *'Złomrex' Pojazdy lądowe *'Samohudowi Shoguni' *'KI-114', nazwa produkcyjna KI-114 BRA1 - Kikicony składające się z dwóch części - zbroi, oraz małego Kikicona, który nią operuje. *'KI-214', nazwa produkcyjna KI-214 BRA2 *'KI-314', nazwa produkcyjna KI-314 Canister Behemoty *'KI-9999', nazwa produkcyjna KI-9999 Gott - potężne Kikicony, posiadające tworzony Abnormalnie rdzeń, który nadają im odrobiny mocy kosmicznego terroru. Modele te są najbliższą rzeczą do używania przez Konfederację arkanów kosmicznej energii i mocy paranormalnych, a nie czystej technologii. Flota powietrzna i kosmiczna *'Dron Kosmiczny '- podstawowe samoloty/statki kosmiczne do walki bezpośredniej. Produkowane masowo w Kosmicznych Fabrykach, te dziwaczne roboty przekładają zdecydowanie ilość nad jakość. *'Żniwiarz '- podstawowe statki bojowe KNF, nazywające się tak ze względu na swoją charakterystyczną umiejętność, jaką jest "wysysanie" broni i technologii innych statków poprzez specjalny promień umieszczony na dziobie statku. *'Kosmiczna Fabryka '- statki te to w zasadzie gigantyczne fabryki KNF, produkujące Drony Kosmiczne, Kikicony i inne wariactwa na poczekaniu, obsługiwane przez miliony robotów, dronów i innych automatycznych mechanizmów. *'Operator Majoris '- największe statki kosmiczne KNF, a zarazem owoc jednego z najbardziej szalonych przedsięwzięć firmy, są one bowiem napędzane teleportowaną bezpośrednio na pokład energią z gwiazdy VY Canis Majoris, a także używają jej energii i plazmy do wykonywania dewastujących ataków. Operator Majoris to najpotężniejsze bronie w arsenale KNF, oraz istne panaceum na wszystko, co mogą rzucić jej wrogowie. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Konfederacja Niezależnych Firm